


Corgi's Coffee

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, having managed to get completely lost heading back to work on his first day, stumbles upon Corgi's Coffee, and Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corgi's Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ehmedowe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ehmedowe).



> My second attempt at the 1D fandom and all because one of my best friends has officially graduated college today! I'm so proud of her!  
> Have some magical realism and vague meetcute (and Liam because he is my smol son).

Big new city, brand new job, he’s pumped, he’s excited, he’s…

He’s a little overwhelmed.

Louis hadn’t had a problem finding the office building first thing in the morning, but he’d ducked out for a bite to eat at lunch, and had managed to get completely turned around in the chaos of what was apparently _everyone’s_ lunch hour. He’s surrounded by grey skyscrapers on every side that try to blot out the blue sky that has never seemed further away.

He has his phone though, and the gps, so it’s not like he’s _truly_ lost. Just a little turned around.

The problem with pulling out his phone is that every other step he’s being jostled by someone in a hurry, so in a last ditch attempt to carve out a little space of his own, he ducks through an old wooden door.

He’s met with the rich smells of pastries and strong coffee, the faint hint of vanilla and spice, and it’s like the tension that had been building, sitting heavily on his shoulders, falls away with the first delicious waft.

The little coffee shop is full of little tables, all currently occupied, overstuffed chairs and couches, every inch of space that can be used, filled with comfortable places to relax and unwind. Along the wall by the windows is a wooden counter top covered in coffee presses and expresso machines, pastries and other delicious looking goodies, and in the middle of it all, behind the register, is quite possibly the most beautiful man Louis has ever seen.

He catches Louis eye, waving him over to the counter, and the vaguely ancient looking register, with a wide grin.

Louis finds his feet headed over to join the beautiful man before the rest of his body has caught on to it.

“Hi!” The force of his smile up close is even more blinding. “You’re new.”

“Um,” Is the best Louis can come up with. His mind has gone startling blank.

The smile doesn’t diminish at all, if anything it grows wider and Louis is suddenly worried that it will take over his entire face.

“Welcome to Corgis Coffee!”

“Corgis Coffee?” Good lord Louis’ gone from unable to speak to repeating what the man says. He can’t tell if it’s better or worse.

“Corgis are cool.” The beautiful man tells him, expression suddenly serious. Louis very much wants that smile back.

“They are.” He agrees, figuring it’s the right thing to do. His suspicions are confirmed when that megawatt smile returns as abruptly as it had disappeared.

“So what brings you through our doors?” The beautiful man asks, moving down the counter to one of the machines. He grabs a cup and starts fiddling with it, writing on it with a black sharpie.

“Honestly? I got a bit turned around heading back to work.”

“You’re not running late though,” it’s more of a statement and Louis nods, checking the time on his phone. He still has plenty of time to make it back, once he figures out where he’s going.

“Hardinson & Spencer is just around the corner anyways,” he continues, pumping a few quick shots into the cup.

Louis feels his eyebrows shoot up.

“I didn’t mention where I worked.”

The beautiful man winks and points at the name tag clipped to his blazer. He flushes.

“New job then?”

“Yeah,” Louis leans against the counter, content to watch as he fixes the drink. “My first day so I’m a little nervous.”

“Don’t be.” He spares Louis a knowing smile. “You’ll be great, I know it.”

Louis laughs, wishing he had this strangers absolute faith in his abilities.

“We’ll see. I’m Louis, by the way.”

“Harry.” He sticks a hand over the counter, and Louis wraps his hand around the long slender fingers, cool to the touch.

“It’s very nice to meet you Harry.”

Harry pulls his hand back to turn on the strangest looking machine Louis has ever seen (and he’s seen some strange ones- in college he’d practically _lived_ at the local coffee shops). It makes a loud whirring sound so Louis has to content himself with watching Harry work. He’s got gorgeous curls that tumble over his shoulders; he brushes them back from his face, absentmindedly. He’s overcome by the urge to run his fingers through the locks, see if they’re as soft as they appear. Louis can just make out the edges of two birds peeking out from the open front of his shirt, under his blue apron. He wonders what other tattoos are hidden under his clothes. He wonders what it would be like to have the chance to find out.

The sound cuts off abruptly and Harry deftly covers the top with whipped cream before holding it out with that gorgeous smile.

“Here you go, on the house.”

“I can’t,” Louis starts even as Harry presses the drink into his hands.

“It was fate that brought you here Lou,” Harry winks at him. “I was just thinking about making a Gingerbread explosion and in you walked.”

Louis does love the taste of Gingerbread. And it would be rude for him to refuse.

He takes a careful sip of the steaming drink, marveling at the perfect temperature, and the rich taste of the gingerbread mixed with the faintest hint of vanilla.

“It’s delicious.” He announces. Harry’s eyes crinkle a little when he smiles, he notes, feeling warm and content. None of the earlier stress or panic remain he realizes with a start. Clearly Harry has worked his magic on him.

“Come by tomorrow and I’ll have a brand new one for you to try.” Harry tells him. Louis tries not to show how eager he is at the prospect of returning so soon, but is pretty sure he’s failed.

“Thanks,” he glances at the time again and realizes he’ll have to leave if he wants to find his way back in time. “You said Hardinson & Spencer is just around the corner?”

“Just take a left when you get out the doors, a block over take a right and you’re there.” Harry nods at the cup in his hands and Louis glances down at the writing there for the first time. “And if you get lost or lonely on the way you can always call.”

His cheeks redden at this but Harry looks pleased.

“I will, call that is.” He decides he’d better leave before he makes an even bigger fool of himself and says his goodbyes hurrying out the door.

Turns out he really is only a five minute walk from work so he makes it back in plenty of time. Liam, the man at the desk next to his, catches sight of his coffee cup as he sets it down on his desk and laughs.

“What?” He demands, feeling vaguely protective of it. Harry’s number is already safely stored in his phone but he still thinks he’ll be hanging onto the cup for a while still.

“Nothing mate,” Liam soothes, toying idly with his pen. “Just, I remember my first day on the job, I found Corgi’s too. Got completely turned around looking for this bloody place and next thing I know I’m in this little coffee shop.”

“That’s what happened to me.” Louis admits.

“Gave me the best coffee and then helped me find my way.” Liam turns back to his computer. “Didn’t even know I was craving mint until they’d already made the drink up for me. Zane’s always behind the counter when I get there always knows what I’m looking for.”

“I met Harry today.” Liam glances over at his cup with a knowing smirk.

“Corgi’s always seems to show up when it’s needed most.”

“What do you mean?” He powers up his own computer, pulling up the ad he’s supposed to be working on.

“I’ve sent a few guys over on occasion, but they never seem to be able to find the place.” Liam shrugs, attention mostly returned to his work. “Just part of their magic I guess.”

Louis stares doubtfully at him for a moment before it becomes clear that Liam is engrossed in his screen. He glances back at his coffee cup, wondering at the circumstances that led him to the little coffee shop.

Coincidence, he decides, and puts it out of his mind for the moment.


End file.
